conociendo a koneko (oc x koneko)
by maximilian el grande
Summary: esto es un fragmento de lo que haré en mi historia, mi personaje max y koneko se encuentran, surge tensión entre ambos un pervertido y sádico reprimido temeroso y una tsundere-kuudere que podría salir mal (high school dxd no me pertenece a mi sino a su respectivo dueño, hago esto por ocio, no por dinero)


\- Esto es un fragmento que escribiré de mi historia -

* * *

_\- Max estaba en la sala del club de ocultismo vio a la pequeña comiendo un postre tranquila en un sofá se sentó a un lado de ella, Mientras todo estaba en silencio excepto por el Tic Tac de un reloj el cual rompía el silencio y tranquilizaba a Max, Por que el temía un enorme temor al silencio -_

* * *

_\- Koneko levanto un poco de dulce con una cuchara y se la acerco a la boca de Max -_

\- ¿Quieres un poco? **Decía la gatita. **

\- Bueno **Decía el pelinegro.**

_\- Abrió la boca y Se lo dio a Max cuando sus papilas saborearon el dulce algo cambio en el, Tenia un sabor increíble y Diferente esto era la magia del esfuerzo de los japoneses en sus alimentos, Ella se sonrojo y como el chico -_

\- Por dios es increíble **Declaro el chico con estrellas en los ojos.**

_\- Al joven de ojos amarillos y A La Loli les dolió la cabeza -_

- Perdón y gracias **Decía el con algo de pena.**

\- De nada y No te preocupes **Decía la albina evitando su Sempai se preocupara demás.**

\- ¿Así que eres una torre no? **Pregunto el chico a la pequeña chica.**

\- Si ** Decía la enana inexpresiva.**

\- ¿Y entrenas mucho? **Pregunto Max A su compañera de sofá.**

\- Claro que lo hago **Afirmando la Loli.**

\- ¿Comes mucho a menudo? **Consulto el joven. **

\- De vez en cuando, Me gustan mucho los dulces **Respondió Koneko inexpresiva.**

\- Supongo necesitas calorías que quemar para tener energía. También dicen por ahí que la gente come o Bebe mucho para olvidar un gran dolor que tuvo en su corazón ** Explico Max desubicamente.**

\- Eso no te incumbe ¿Sabes? es algo que no quiero recordar **Dijo Koneko molesta y Con algo de enojo mientras volvía a comer.**

\- Lo siento por eso **Se disculpo Max algo triste.**

\- Tranquilo Sempai perdón si me enoje **Decía Koneko devuelta a su tono tranquilo de siempre.**

\- Siento cierta atracción por las chicas que son fuertes físicamente, Me gusta una chica que esfuerce su ser al máximo y Sea una guerrera que supere sus limites **Max aclaro algo emocionado.**

\- ¿Eres un pervertido? **Pregunto la Loli con duda.**

\- Mentalmente bastante pero no me siento orgullo de ello, No espió a chicas en bikini o desnudas, Una persona en general no debe ser acosada por ser bonita o Fea ni vista como objeto de burla o Perversión pero mis instintos y Impulsos son muy fuertes intento controlarlos, Si me sobrepaso contigo o Con cualquiera dame una lección ¿Si? **Explico Max aceptando su posible destino.**

\- Esta bien Sempai y Claro que te daré una lección si te sobrepasas conmigo, Quizá pueda quitarse esos impulsos si entrenas conmigo ¿que te parece? **Ofreció la albina para luego seguir comiendo.**

\- _Max se puso muy rojo y Nervioso al oír a eso._

\- ¿Entrenar contigo? **Consulto Max con mucha dificultad.**

\- ¿Si? **Decía Koneko con duda.**

- Quizá si cuando demos un golpe podremos hacerlo mas fuerte si trabajamos en equipo ¿No? Ademas dicen la mejor forma de conocer a alguien es pelear con el, ¿No? **Pregunto al final Max a la peliblanca.**

\- Si Sempai quieres sentir mi fuerza y ver lo fuerte que soy pues entrena conmigo **confirmo Koneko decía dándole algo de ánimos al chico.**

\- Bueno siempre quise ser fuerte pero nunca me esforzare lo suficiente, Soy cobarde **Declaro algo desanimado.**

\- Sempai yo te daré animo no te preocupes **Dijo con tono de cariño.**

\- _Max sin previo aviso abrazo a Koneko de tal manera que los pechos de ambos se tocaron y Le acaricio el cabello a la albina ella estaba sonrojada, Impactada los latidos de ambos estaban al máximo, El pelinegro podría sentir el corazón de la pequeña el cual era mas veloz que el suyo, Sin querer su cola y Orejas de gato habían aparecido, el se sorprendió con esto, Koneko se separo del abrazo y vio a nuestro joven protagonista con enfado, Por que el había sin querer tocado los pechos de Koneko_ -

\- Koneko yo no quise hacerlo, Lo siento **Se disculpo arrepentido por hacer mal y Por que lo que acaba de provocar.**

_\- Koneko no respondió tenia una mirada fría y Asesina de Tsundere, sin previo aviso levanto sus puños iba a golpear a Max el cerro los ojos esperando su castigo, Koneko iba hacerlo pero vio que en los ojos cerrados de Max caían lagrimas de arrepentimiento y Culpa, Lo que sintió Max no fue un golpe, Sino los brazos de Koneko en sus costados, Sus manos en su espalda y Su cabeza en su pecho, La gata bebe levanto la cabeza con ternura y Lo vio a los ojos -_

\- Se que no fue tu intención Sempai lo vi en tus lagrimas **Aclaro Koneko de manera cariñosa.**

_\- Max tenia un paro cardíaco de tanta ternura al ver a tan hermoso ser, pensaba que seres tan bellos solo se veía en las leyendas, Mitos o Animes, Koneko Sentía los latidos del corazón de nuestro protagonista el cual iba a mil por minuto -_

\- No te emociones mucho Sempai por favor **Hablo Koneko aconsejando a su Sempai.**

\- _Max no podía decir nada -_

\- ¿Que te pasa sempai? **Pregunto Koneko preocupada.**

\- _Max finalmente pudo hablar_ -

\- Es que no sabia que había seres tan bellos en este mundo y Ahora mismo veo uno **Elogio Max a la Loli**.

\- No me alagues Sempai **Dijo humildemente algo sonrojada.**

\- Mañana entrenaremos de acuerdo **Confirmo Koneko volviendo a ser seria.**

\- Lo que tu digas, me tengo que ir **Se despidió de ella levantándose.**

\- Hasta luego Sempai **Tambien desperdicio la albina con cariño.**

_\- Max Salio por la puerta hacia al exterior -_


End file.
